How did that happen?
by MissKaitou
Summary: Wow, this thing isn't actually that funny...it's a shame cause I meant it too be...damn it...anyways, read and tell me what you think. If you like it, yay, if not, yay?


**Disclaimer: I only have 630, and JKR won't sell Harry Potter or any of her other charactors to me, so this is all her stuff. Well, I thought of the plot early in the morning, but yep.**

**A/N: It's revised, and I finally have insparation for the second chappie, so that is under way. Ooo...also, you have to clap for me because I had to do a song by myself in front of my grade. So clap if you want the next chappie.**

**Chapter 1: Crap**

Harry had finished Hogwarts and was finally moving out of the Dursleys tomorrow. He was out on an evening walk, and contemplating his future and what he would do with it, him being the most eligible bachelor of the magic world. All was good, but then…well…

Harry was currently facing the biggest problem of his life. No, it was not defeating Voldemort. He would have gladly done that again to avoid this. Also, it was not opening up that damn jar of jam that you have to bang repeatedly on the counter/floor just to open it a little bit. It was far worse than that, and would probably cause more noise.

_Come on, you know you want to do it. You've wanted to ever since the incident. _

_No, bad heart bad. _

_Will you make all of your decisions based on your brain Harry? What would become of you? Would you waste away never knowing that you could have had love if only you'd tried? _

_Or will you try and get turned down? To have your heart broken twice by the same person? What would happen to you then? Would you become depressing, lonely and never love again? _

_Do you even want to love again? I mean, sure it has its wonderful moments, but are they really worth all of that trouble in the first place? Think of the candlelight dinner? Think of how hard it was to arrange those stars, and how hard it was to get her to agree to say yes to you in the first place? Was that really worth the kiss at the end of it? _

_Damn you heart, damn you for using reverse sociology, now he's going to go and do it. Damn you, damn you all to hell. _

_Stop watching all of those movies. Sheesh, if you say one more movie line from 'Dodgeball' or any other comedy, I swear to god, it will be you who will be damned to hell! _

_Hehehe, its fun to piss you off heart. And it's so easy too! _

_If you don't shut up right now, I swear to god brain… _

_Enough shut up both of you. Brain, you aren't going to watch 'Dodgeball' any more if you keep this up. And you, heart, nice work of reverse sociology. _

(A/N. Now, if you haven't guessed already, this is what is going on in Harry's brain at the moment. Now, you may be asking yourself "Really, is he that fu- up?" But consider this: A) This is what goes on in my head whenever I have a conflict of interest B) I'm writing this story C) If you ask yourself if he's fu- up or not, then you in turn are speaking to yourself. Yes, I am evil and all that evil stands for.)

_We will only shut up if you do something. Contrary to popular belief, talking to yourself can last many minutes. Do something or you will be forced to listen to us debating this and what you could have done for many years to come whenever the commercials come on._

_Damn, I do have to do something. _

Standing in front of him was… Blaise!

Yes, it was Blaise Zambini, the one who had been so different form everybody else. The one who never judged before she heard the whole story, who had listened to him when no one else would. The one who had been his friend and stood by him when nearly everybody else had deserted him. Her. Her standing there, on the swings in the park by Privet drive. But something was wrong, she looked different somehow…

"Hi Blaise, how are you?" Harry half said, half asked.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

Blackness is a good color to be seeing after you hear those words, right?

**A/N: Gove me a review and I will try really really hard to update my projects. But, because it is now past 4 in the morning, I have to go to bed. bye, and review if at all humanly possible.**


End file.
